The Generation Series:The Chamber's Master
by Many Oranges
Summary: '...Minerva, a powerful woman was no longer afraid, and sad. She had risen from a depressed and weak position. But she was a hero. A hero, once more...' When Hogwarts seems odd Albus with his friends- Rose, Scorpious and Cronia, must solve the problem. Everything is odd, but Albus will have to discover himself. A new adventure may even begin... First book in series.
1. Chapter 1

**McGonagall's Misery and Disappointment All Round**

1998

It was the debris that most certainly made her uncomfortable. The rubble; the remains of what had been her second home. It was a place of refuge for her for at least half of her lifetime. Droplets of pure pain brimmed in her eyes, as she wandered the halls; portraits were smashed to smithereens; shards of glass spread- she had to avoid touching it- and mountains of stony pieces from the walls, some of which still stood, but concaved.

Stopping to take in what she was seeing, she bent down, and picked up and lock of hair. It was golden and glossy, the signature of hair of a particularly sharp Ravenclaw student she had very much loved. Dead, most probably, with the forty-nine other's who sacrificed themselves trying to save one another.

Potter was a special boy, brave and a natural leader, without whom, they would have never rid the world of Voldemort. Twisted man, he was. Ruining the lives of the innocent and steeling peoples hope, pride and homes. Ripping families apart at the seams and forcing those who did not wish to join, to do unimaginable things. Funny this should be said, for now, having witnessed the very grounds of Hogwarts and the world's population die and be cursed before her eyes, these things were no longer unimaginable.

The professor walked the grounds further, storing the lock of hair found in her robe's inner pockets. It would be most disrespectful to have left it there. Her own hair was hanging in front of her face; she looked dishevelled. The bottoms of her robe were ripped slightly, both her face and hands were filthy- blood and mud combined. A small bit of a cut along her right hand; it was weeping terribly.

The children had left to go home- to go to hospitals and be medically treated, to go home with their families. Voldemort's body was taken, as well as the bodies of the ones who will be in a better place. She was alone in the grounds. No one but her.

The only sounds heard were the sounds of how her feet clipped and clopped around the halls.

Was this the end of Hogwarts? Was there even a reason to rebuild the school? Minerva was driven to madness in her mind, she was totally not herself. She was pained to have survived this- her husband was dead and had been for a while and her one other true friend was Dumbledore, whom was killed by another member of the Hogwarts staff- Snape. For a second Minerva felt the strongest feeling for her husband- within seconds she had convinced herself that she wished to have died in the battle; that she wanted to join her husband, because she missed him so. But she forced her mind to think straight- who would she be if she let emotions get to the better of her when she could potentially ruin the futures for young British wizards and witches. Dizzy with confusion and yet pleasantly surprised to have finally arrived at Dumbledore's office, she mumbled the password.

"...Cockroach Clusters?" she asked, hopefully, but the staircase did not turn. She had spent an awful lot of time away from the office, bringing herself away from other teachers, in fact, during the last school year. She had no need to become a part of the torture fest they carried out.

"...Liquorice Wands?"she asked again, fury building inside of her; she longed to get inside and sit down- to reflect. The staircase sluggishly spun around, and clinging to the railings she hobbled her way up the stairs to the office room. She had managed to trip over the rips of her robe a couple of times. The tall, strong-minded women, was now frail.

The circular room presented many collections of books and paintings. But it was the desk at front that she was most interested in- for the seat of course. She slumped down in it, and took the deepest breath he believed she had ever taken in her life. In confusion and pressure, she burst into whimpers, folding her arms around her head. Around the halls, what was left of them, you could hear the vague echoes of her weeping. Frightened and ashamed were two key emotions; she pondered upon why she felt them after defeating the world's most feared man. Abruptly, she stopped crying. Tear drops dried across her cheeks and her temples, where she had had smeared them across her face.

It wasn't a question of whether she could rebuild Hogwarts: she needed to rebuild it. Fast. Why? So many children in England and Scotland, Wales and Ireland would be deprived of a magical education. Moreover, Hogwarts was a place of comfort, learning, fun, excitement and a step towards becoming the person that a young witch or wizard were born to be. The life at Hogwarts served better than any other life- it was a place of mild danger, should one get themselves into it, and they can learn to bond with people around them, and how to defend themselves.

Minerva dived at the desk draw, her shaky fingers tugged and pulled at the draw knob and revealed a pile of unspoiled, untouched parchment. Grabbing a hand full, she continuously wrote with the spare quill that lay on the desk by the ink pot- repeatedly going over what she wrote.

_**Hogwarts is a home,**_

_**A place for people to roam.**_

_**Rebuild it fast,**_

_**So magical teachings and friendships will last.**_

It worked as a persuasive chant for herself. To recover from the weak-minded sate she was in when entering the office. The calligraphic ink spread branded itself to her brain, and the more she revised it, the more she felt happier. Knowing that Hogwarts was a great place was brilliant. Working there and seeing the children and the people there bonding, rejoicing in life, was a position she thought was rewarding. As for her husband, she had beaten herself inside and was driven to such extent that she might have wanted to have been brutally murdered for the sake of seeing him again. She batted herself for thinking this way; her crazy thoughts of her life had led her to it, and she vowed to never to be lead to it again. Oh, the agony that was being a widow. You might wonder how she coped with the death; the answer being that she told herself, when the world no longer needed her, and she felt the time was right, she would go- and there she would see him once again.

After a triumphant, three hour long session of writing her plans in the office, and spending the rest of the day marching around the school merrily singing like she had never done before, she went home to begin preparation and organisation for the New Hogwarts.

Minerva, a powerful woman was no longer afraid, and sad. She had risen from a depressed and weak position. But she was a hero. A hero, once more.

Knelt over, a young man cloaked in black with green cufflinks, spoke:

"The body, where shall I take it, sir?" His lip trembled in fear, his mind cautious, and anxious about the answer. Before him, in the forbidden forest, was the body of a terrible man. The eyes of the man were barely visible, and resembled two large, white bouncy balls tucked into a child's pocket. Veins covered the surface of the dead man's head, and a human nose was non-existent, only two slits were there, but he was lifeless, limp and feeble. What it was? Voldemort's pale corpse, carelessly thrown into the depths of the forest.

From behind the tree, a green glow emerged; the figure that it surrounded had a greying beard, which look as though it was covered in frost, and devilish eyes, beady they were. His hands formed an arch where the touched before his chest, his eyes looking most devious. And then, a change of emotions completely. The man looked sickened, his black cloak hinging from his shoulders, rose with his stiffened shoulders, and in a flash his arm sway out.

"You mean to call this a 'body'?" he boomed, shaking the trees and the leaves rustled. "I am a knowledgeable man, am I not?"

"You are, sir," the lonely and terrified, _henchman_, if you will, spoke.

Kneeling down beside him, his green glow evaporating into the darkness, and nothing by the illumination of his eyes, allowing his face to be seen. "Then believe me when I say this man was utter _filth_! He was a fool be try and be another me. He failed by with a position which he was lucky enough to have been left with, and know I am most disappointed in him for taking advantage of his task. And what do you think we should do, eh, Simmons?" he spat.

"..R-Ruin it, sir? That would be most efficient and the best-"

"Do not, _ever_, tell me what I should do. But, on this occasion, I believe you might be right. I cannot perform the task, for my strength has not grown. I must have you do it, vanish him from my sight!" Simmons picked up his wand from beside his filthy boots, and with a single wave of his wobbly, unsteady wand, Voldemort's corpse was gone. "Now, do you know what his task in life was?"

Unsure and scared Simmons, discretely shrugged, muttering an inaudible answer which was far off correct.

"No! You don't! You have yet to learn, Simmons. I died many years ago, and my gifts, the special ones someone like you would never possess, were passed down to my descendants. One of these people was him. So he was placed in Slytherin house. He was a good student, one whom I would have loved to teach and be around in my years with the _others_," the figure was distraught, his partner curled up in front of him, knees hiding his mortified face. He knew everything he was being told, but to correct, or speak out of turn will have interrupted him, and this he wished to avoid.

His boss continued. "This meant he was an heir to the house. He was entrusted with my powers and gifts to take the house over, rule it: enforce those rules that I never got to. He was young, he had an advantage- no one would expect it! But instead, he wanted to 'live forever'. Even _I _had better goals. But now I am at a loss. He lost too. His power got to him in a terrible way, and he was most immature. He murdered many, and now this has meant my rules never happened. All he did in his life, was search for reason to kill the Potter boy," he grunted in fury.

Simmons dared to question. His boss never pondered like this unless in the midst of planning. "Sir, if your heir is, d-dead, then does this mean you have no more descendants?"

"Simmons, you have to listen when I say this. You are bright, yes, but not very fast. You are right, no more descendants. Which means, this time, I will have to appoint an heir, when the time is right. But this time, I do not want my rules enforced here, I want them _everywhere_," Simmons tensed as his boss moved, but tried not to show his flinching. The figure raised again, the emerald glow reforming itself. "This time, it will be whomever I feel an automatic liking to. Who has determination, and ambitious. Who I can convince,"

"So, you've got to pick a Slytherin..."

"I said, and let me repeat for your miniscule sized brain; _whomever I feel an automatic liking to_. So yes, technically, should I feel I require someone dirty enough to belong in another house, then I will choose them," He went to place a somewhat warming and reassuring hand upon Simmons' shoulder, but his hand when straight through his skin, and so, pretending it didn't Simmons' acted as though he was holding it upon him like a long-lost brother.

"Sir, what if they don't want to? What will you have them do? What do wish to do? What on Earth are you planning, sir? Please, please explain-"Simmons' began to get panic, he wished that his boss' plan would work out.

"Simmons, whoever is going to be the next Slytherin, will have Slytherin qualities. But, I will make them, should I have to. By any means necessary! Life will know who was born to do what, who was born to find their future selves, and if life believes that someone would be destined to be the next Slytherin heir, then life will lead me personally to them. But if the chosen wishes to be my heir, then I will have them do a few tasks that I have planned in order to do a few things... To answer your other questions; I will begin to look at the ending of non-magical folk,"

Simmons sneered, a maleficent sneer creeping upon his lips. The taste of evil was so addictive and Simmons, although loyal, loved his boss for his love to control. Simmons was a follower; never looked upon, but known for his obsession with looking up to others. He had black hair, muddy with dandruff in the back making a white patch. His arms had green spots to symbolise his group and beliefs. He hated Muggle-born. Mudbloods, he thought they were. A shame to know, if you did happen to, and a shame to think of. His wife, Nina, too hated them, their children being the most pure of children. His two boys acted like polite gentlemen- he as a father would not tolerate the involvement of his children with people of lower blood status than themselves- blood traitors included. His children would not attend Hogwarts: they would be home educated. The only fear that Simmons ever had, was death, and this was assuaged when the figure had once promised him immortality some years back.

"Yes, sir, you're right. No two, three, or million Muggles would ever equal our magic power and resourcefulness. We are stronger, whether blood traitors choose to see it or not!"

"Stronger! I love the way you think Simmons! It is all- of course- going to become apparent when the rightful heir to my house arrives. And that is, if they _ever _arrive..." the shadow man pondered.

"When do you predict to have chosen someone, sir?"

"I have not a clue, _partner_," Simmons shivered in delight and shock at his master's chosen words to describe him. _Partner _was a name he had never been given before. "For the time has not come. But let me tell you this, Simmons," he rose, enlarging himself, the winds roaring, Simmons fell back on his feet into the mud- he had lost his balance. His master's voice was amplified. "When they do arrive, it'll be the biggest change to everything the wizard world has ever known. I, Salazar Slytherin, will rise to power once more!"

His maniacal laugh echoed through the depths of the forest- Simmons delicately joined it, so as to not provoke his master, yet not show fear.

Slytherin had a new plan. And this wouldn't be the half of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note:**_

_**So, here we are at the beginning of a new story! I've already written a few of the chapters to upload very, very soon, but as for the rest, I will write and upload as often as possible. **_

**The Journey Filled With Uncertainty **

**2017**

It was an utmost busy morning, and Albus Severus Potter, alongside his strangely confident brother James Sirius Potter, was pushing around a brass trolley, almost bigger than himself. In, or rather on the cart-like object, was a large rectangular suitcase-trunk, engraved with the letters 'A.S.P'. Albus also bore a cage with a white and spiky looking owl, with specks of hazel-brown. Rowena it was named, after the witty Hogwarts founder.

Albus was getting ready for Hogwarts over the holidays, and his excitement level rose when his fantasies became reality- he had gone to Diagon Alley. Not once over the holidays had he not thought of it, before and after he went. Constantly, he questioned himself about what it would be like, or when he would be returning there.

After purchasing a set of phials, and a cheap starter cauldron, and a range of second hand and brand new school books, he was more than ready to begin his life at Hogwarts.

He was making his way through the filthy, decaying floors of the old London train station, and his father was lurking beside him, hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder, and it was none other than the hand of Harry Potter. The glasses Harry Potter wore were new, but the lenses were scratched slightly from recent work in the Auror department. James was miles ahead, and could easily be said to have been sprinting his way down the bridge in King's Cross.

"C'mon Dad! We've got to get to the platform in time, I've got to see Fred, and see if I can find Orfea too!" James bellowed from the clock stating that the time was 11:39 am. "Just because it is Albus' first year, does _not _mean we have to slow down so he can see King's Cross. He'll see it next year too... That is of course, if he makes it to next year..." James sneered and wandered off on his last words, much to the disgust of Albus, who quite rightly had been nervous, and was terribly tormented and tricked by James.

"Now James, I will not have you say that! You made it, did you not?" Albus' mother Ginny piped in, he eyes rolling around in their sockets, jumping two and from the faces of Albus, James, and their youngest sibling, Lily. Lily, like her mother, Ginny, possessed vibrant ginger hair, wispy too, in a 'bob-cut'. The only difference being, that Lily had a pink bow tied to her hair.

"When I go to Hogwarts, I _solemnly _swear to never mess about of wind you two up Mummy," squealed Lily, who was nine years old, and clinging onto the beige coat of Ginny Potter. However, Ginny's wand began to peer out of the side pocket of her coat, forcing her to push little Lily off, and kneel down to speak to her.

"Right, but you cannot pull my coat like that," she glanced around to check no one besides Harry and his sons were watching. "You'll risk my wand being seen!" Ginny almost hissed her sentence, merely warning Lily about revealing magic.

"Oh, come off it Ginny!" beamed Harry. "She didn't know, and besides, we need to hurry up, because Mr. James here wants to see his friends," He winked towards James, and despite his father's helpful words, James continued ushering his mother and the sickly looking Albus.

"Dad, will I- is Hogwarts going to be okay?" Albus whispered: his voice barely audible.

"It's brilliant. Don't listen to James, he's being a bit of an annoying 'Tosspot'- in the words of your uncle Ron," Smiling, Harry tugged on his navy-blue checked top, creasing the sleeves.

Onward they went until they reached to point between platform 9 and 10, and confused, Albus froze. There were hundreds of grumpy people, rushing two and from Platforms. Harry just stared blankly at the wall, as if to hint Albus was to go through it. But still, nothing. Instead, James barged through without the help of his well-known father, or humble mother, stormed his way through the wall.

"Son, we go through the wall. Together, if you're nervous?" Albus turned and clasped the handle of the trolley, with his father's help, and he pushed through the wall.

Albus came to a halt, staring in awe at the delightfully bright coloured steam engine. Awe struck, he stood watching the constant steam production wafting its way out of the trains chimney, and he happily read the name of the train, 'The Hogwarts Express'. Children waving goodbyes scurried about, with cross parents struggling to find their kids.

It was incredible.

Lily made her way to Albus as James strutted off, and Ginny was chatting lightly with her husband. Lily grabbed Albus hand and squeezed it longingly from behind. He jumped in shock, but was relieved when he saw who it was. He breathed heavily, nerves catching up to him again, and he quickly checked the time. 11:54.

She forced a smile out, her bob swaying as she did so, and warily she eyed the time too.

"It's a shame that _you _have to go to Hogwarts too. I'll be lonely at home. I'll have to play with Diddles." Diddles was a pet Pygmypuff that belonged to Lily, and was given to her by the wonderfully smart, and crazy Uncle George, owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"I'll Owl you, Mum and Dad. Don't worry!" he laughed and Ginny stopped by to push them forwards, and in the pit of his stomach Albus began to ache badly, his eyes wondering, unsure of what to do or say, and he had never been like this before, besides when he was purchasing his wand from Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Making his way through the crowds of people, he heard the sneers of his brother running up to his father asking for attention once more, by him, stood his two friends, Fred (also a cousin) and Orfea Goldenblade a girl who had longish scruffy hair, tied in a French plait, and an uneven fringe. James had ruffled hair too, and Fred's was exceptionally neat, with smart attire as well.

"That's your brother! And look James, your Dad!" Orfea exclaimed.

"Too right it is!" Fred cackled.

"Yeah," James dived forward, his friends following him. "Dad, you'll never guess what I just saw! It was Victoire and- and Teddy, they were snogging. You ought to give Teddy the talk... Looks a bit too close," Sniggered James, with Orfea nudging him to pipe down, and Fred continuing to laugh wildly.

"Alright, alright, just give them their space. They don't need talking to, Victoire has her own parents," Harry laughed. "Now go on, onto the train before you miss it,"

He smiled as his eldest son ran off with his friends, hopping onto the express train, shouting with glee. Never had Harry been so proud to have kids than now. But something occurred to him, Albus was not there. Lily was fine with Ginny, who had wandered off to speak with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

Aunt Hermione and Ron were a funny couple, parent's to Albus' cousin Rose and younger cousin, Hugo. They were argumentative; it seemed that Ron and Hermione constantly nagged each other. Albus could distinctly remember Hermione moaning at Ron last Christmas for eating half of the cake, and not being mature enough to share it. Or when Ron was infuriated by the fact Hermione had a conversation with the latest famous wizard; Florien Zophinious.

Turning around, Albus was slumped dully on the nearest bench, holding his tummy, and wincing.

To say Albus was nervous would be an understatement. All summer, despite the excitement, had been all about James telling Albus he was certain that he would be a Slytherin. Slytherin's seemed to pop-up through his childhood, his family tended to discuss Slytherins; that they are 'highly secretive and manipulative'. Albus would constantly lay awake an hour or so before getting decent night's sleep, worrying what would happen if he was to be put into Slytherin. His brother's comments certainly got to him. He'd never said anything. Not once. Albus knew that as soon as he did, he would be more worried. He decided to keep his worries to himself.

"Albus, everything alright?" Harry wandered over, and bent down, to be roughly at his level, and through his glasses, he looked him in the eye, and held his shoulders firmly in his hands. Harry looked at him and he noticed that his eyes were like his, and in which case, rather like his grandmothers too.

"What James said- I mean, what if I turn bad in Slytherin?"

"Albus, you needn't worry about what house you go in. You were named after a Slytherin, and despite his house, he was the bravest man I have ever known. And given that you do go in Slytherin- then Slytherin house will have gained a wonderful young wizard!"

"So, I have nothing to fear?"

"Nothing. And, if it really worries you, the hat takes your choice into account. It did for me. So do you have anything to worry about? No. Nothing at all,"

Albus hopped up, and pushed and heaved his trunk and cage onto the train, where he was met by his ginger haired Weasley cousin, Rose. She wore a plain purple cardigan (her Hogwarts robes hanging on top); hair tied up and she looked prepared to enter an entire magical world. Over-excited too, Albus noted, and she held her wand in her hands, gripping it tightly.

"Strange isn't it? Going to Hogwarts, especially seeing as our parents went there just 19 years ago, they had so much fun!" she squealed.

"Well, if you call getting yourself killed nearly every year _fun_, then yes, they had fun, but that's not to say we won't," Albus had finally pushed his suitcase in with one heave, and he let out a breath of relief.

The train was crowded, with elder students marching about as if they owned the place, and fogging windows in each cabin revealing the parents (the majority in tears), and the sights of chocolate frogs jumping. Rose was implied that Albus had to move, as a group of fifth year Ravenclaws barged through, and they were all carrying something Albus wished never to find out. The trained jolted, sending Albus to the left, and Rose almost toppling on top of him.

The journey, Albus thought, was going to be longwinded, and he hoped he'd make more friends than his cousin.

20 chocolate frogs, 7 trips over, and 3 unfortunate seventh year encounters later, Albus and Rose had found themselves a peaceful, empty compartment at the very end of the Hogwarts Express. There was barely anyone, and unfortunately, being at the back meant there was bits of rubbish and wrappers everywhere.

The disappointment was interrupted by a very broad woman, with wide eyes, and almost a little scariness about her. A tattered dress drooped down behind her dirty, battered apron. Albus looked somewhat disgusted by the state in which the woman presented herself, but never the less; he knew that she was kind enough to use her time up, sorting bratty teenagers out. She stood alongside a trolley, which contained hundreds of colourful sweets and goodies. Bags of Chocolate Frogs, which many kids longed to purchase, and stacked on top were numerous packs of Cockroach Clusters. Surrounding those, were Fudge Flies, and Jelly Slugs. Hidden behind these, were groups of Liquorice wands.

All of these sweets just huddled together tightly; with Albus and Rosie grinning so widely, they faces stood a chance of breaking! Albus tried to ignore to unknown gooey substance beneath his seat, and sat contently eating many chocolate frog's, getting his very first collection of cards. To his disappointment, he got a card with Florien Zophinious on. He was a tall, slender man, but with strange orange-brown rounded eyes, that seemed to follow you in whatever direction. His face bared the resemblance of a proud eagle, the smug smile finishing it off.

_**Florien Zophinious, a great wizard artist, who formed a band just two years ago, and named it, Tapper Truckles, who won Witch Weekly's band of the month. He scored an excellent few opportunities to have his fantastic portraits of famous wizards in the Ractella Wrongth Wizard Art Exhibit, and revolutionised wizard recording equipment. Is believed to have invented the Confidence Concoction, which boosts confidence for those who have trouble performing. -**_

"Oh, I want him! Albus, I can show him to mum, _please_?" Rose pleaded, and Albus happily gave up the card. Just as he went to speak, he saw a girl walking toward the end of the train, she looked happy, but meanwhile, rather lonely. She stood holding a strange plant: it was bright yellow, and had a lengthy, extended green stem. It twisted and intertwined with several smaller stems as is reached the bottom and into the pot of soil beneath it.

The girl stopped, and hastily moved the plant behind her back, and forced an awkward smile.

"I'll just go back up, and- and find another space. I don't want to intrude..." She slipped out of the compartment, before Albus could object to her leaving. She had uneven brown locks, with loose glasses the slipped a bit down her nose, but she looked almost like a second or third year. Timid too, the girl wore a fluffy jumper and jeans, with brown lace boots, smeared with mud lumps.

"Strange. We never said she couldn't join," Albus thought out loud.

"She's probably just nervous, I mean-, she might be a Muggle-born, not accustomed to this whole magic world at all. I'd be shocked too if I was accepted into a wizard school and had to board a train or jumping chocolate frogs, and spells being cast an-" she was cut off by an unnerving wail from further up the train, and as a reflex action, she jumped and ran down the centre of the express, and Albus, unsure of what to do, followed, the noise volume increasing. Screeching could be heard from the north of the train, and heads were poking out of the cabins, searching for the source of the wails.

As Albus and Rose came to a halt, they saw a blonde, and pale boy suspended in mid air, his is eyes wide in surprise, and lips thin and trembling. A fair few people were staring, all either laughing or lost for words. Another, was the girl with the plant, who was sitting in a compartment nearby, just glaring at the boy, eye brows lowered in confusion. Rose looked furious as she pushed through the people, and she dragged a reluctant Albus with her.

As he got through to the front, he could get a clearer image of the boy. His hair was neat and slicked by with gel, and he already had a Slytherin tie hanging from his pocket. Albus almost shuddered at the sight of the tie. He was terrified in a sort, but also he felt brave as well. Seeing someone so certain to be in Slytherin scared him; scared him that the boy might be from a dark family. Rose's furious whack took him away from his thoughts, and he couldn't help but snigger a bit under his breath.

"Unbelievable. _Unbelievable_! Eating Fizzing Wheezbees and he is surprised to see this result..." Rose muttered to Albus who was still sniggering. "Albus! Do _not _snigger. You will encourage him!"

"Ha! Must be Malfoy!" Albus jumped and turned to see Fred, James, and an indifferent Orfea. "What on Earth's he doing up there?"

"Fizzing Wheezbees. Immature, don't you think?" Orfea said.

"Nah. Well, for him it is. For us," Fred said. "Never!" he bellowed the last part, but stood down from laughing in the face of Malfoy, after Orfea had lightly scolded them both.

"Is anyone going to get him down?" Turning around they saw a chuckling Dominique Weasley; daughter of Albus' uncle Bill and aunt Fleur.

"Well don't look at me!" Said James.

"I'm a first year," started a disgruntled and annoyed Rose. "And even I know this is bad. But I suppose this is where Mum's extra tuition comes in handy..." She leaned back, and the crowd stepped back in fear too. Albus and James just exchanged worried glances with each other. The wand Rose had was elm, and 10 3/4 inches long- light brown like her mother's had been.

Rose had told them that Hermione had given her weekend magic classes, because she got her wand early. Rose sighed; "Finite Incantatem!" and Scorpious fell rapidly from the ceiling of his compartment, and landed with an embarrassing plop onto the soft sofa of his cabin. Silence was among the area.

"Well?" Scorpious uttered, straightening his clothing. "Um, thank you, Weasley," he scoffed the surname, and Rose just huffed ("Pfft, Malfoy!" Rose said) and stormed down to the cabin they had been in.

Albus had noticed that Scorpious hadn't originally meant to offend Rose, for when she walked off, he looked disappointed with himself.

Everyone cleared off at Dominique's demand, and Scorpious tapped Albus' shoulder before he could leave, dragging him into the same compartment. He looked thankful, and in his hand was a colourful packet of Wheezbees, pink and sparkly. Albus tried to ignore his desire to try one, knowing it would only getting him into heaps of trouble with Rose, who would predictably tell his parents that he caused havoc on the train.

Scorpious' tie had disappeared, and he quickly shut the door forcing Albus down onto the opposite seat. Albus began to get nervous, and felt almost threatened, until Scorpious spoke.

"Please, thank your cousin, Potter. Um- Albus Potter. I didn't me-"

"I know you didn't. I can see you didn't. But why did you eat them?" he asked quizzically, and Scorpious reached a scary, uncomfortable silence, the trees and cackles of the owls outside the window now hooting at dusk.

"That's a long story. I'm Scorpious, Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy, son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy and it is an absolutely huge honour to meet you, Albus. Huge!" he beamed, and this warmed Albus' insides. He knew that he would have a certain number of people talking to him about his father, but certainly not a Malfoy. Nervously he replied.

"Thanks, but it's really nothing. Sorry about my cousin, she's a bit-"

"Grumpy, judgemental, arrogant, self-fish, a know-it -all..." Scorpious snapped, listing the faults of Rose Weasley.

"Well, it's nice to know that you make quick judgments," Albus glared, almost regretting talking to him. But, he didn't. He liked Scorpious; he seemed nice enough, despite his snap about Rose. "She may be a bit like that sometimes, but when you get to know her, she's really smart, funny, cool, _considerate_," But he was more curious about something he saw hanging from Scorpious' pocket minutes ago. "You had- you had a Slytherin tie. Why?"

"'Cause I'm going to Slytherin. I know you know me, and the Malfoys. They were all in Slytherin, and so I will be in Slytherin. Correct?" Albus wasn't sure. The Sorting Hat makes the decisions, not him or his family tree.

"Maybe. But, you may always be placed elsewhere!"

"Nonsense,"

Before they could continue, there was an interrupting thump on the door, and they slid it open to find Victoire Weasley before them. She had signature silvery blonde hair, straightened, and reaching her hips. A perfect, untouched face; no marks, spots or scars for that matter, and her eyes twinkled blue.

"You-. Oh! Hello Albus, it's nice to see you. Haven't done so since last Christmas. Glad you're coming to Hogwarts. Then again, I'd be surprised if you were not, I mean, you _did_ accidently levitate and ruin most of Teddy's presents last year," She laughed. So did Scorpious, absentmindedly, of course. Victoire's turned her attention to Scorpious, scaring him a bit, with her shiny head girl badge pierced into her robe. "And who might this be?"

"Scorpious Malfoy," He mumbled.

"Oh," Victoire was a bit put off, and edged sideways. "Well. Err- you two better get into your robes. As Head Girl, which I must say I was very shocked to have been appointed, it is my duty to keep all students behaved. So- so go get ready. And Albus," she neared him, her voice high pitched in a rather nervous whisper. "You know who he is right, and what his family did to our parents. Watch out Albus, just do," and she walked off saying nothing, but curtly nodding to both of them.

"Who was that?"

"Victoire, my cousin. Best watch out for her, she's head girl and she doesn't seem too fond.."

"Well, I've got an entire year to prove myself, and then all your blasted- I mean, _unapproving_ family members will learn to accept me!" Scorpious said triumphantly.

Albus smiled. He'd never respected someone so young, and he did so because of Scorpious' persistence and determination. The fact that he had such a bright face, even when the nicest of people resented him.

Albus walked out momentarily to put on his robes. He forgot that Rose already had them on before she boarded the train; he was just so relieved to see her that he didn't notice. But he caught her again, in the middle part of the train, talking with a boy, whom Albus could not recognise. He had black, ordinarily shaped hair, with brown eyes, and a robe that rested around his broad shoulders. He was laughing with Rose, as they both read from a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.

Restraining from asking who the boy was, he carried on, and put his robes on. Struggling through the wobbling of the train coming to a halt, he slipped his jet black cloak on and made his way to the door of the train, where he turned around. He forgot his bags! It was havoc turning back, and in hindsight, he would probably never attempt it again! Large and small kids alike were squeezing through the door, marching like maniacs, and eventually, Albus made it through and stumbled to the ground. Only to see two muddy boots, and a smiling and uncertain girl. It was _her_ again.

"Hello. Sorry to get in your way. Although, come to think of it, I wouldn't have been had you not continued onward. What is it?" she grabbed his hand, and gladly pulled him up. She had a kind, common voice, with a bit of stuttering due to nerves.

"My bags- I forgot them,"

"Forgive me, but, I thought that you don't have to get your bags- that they go to Hogwarts by magic. Blimey, I hope they haven't changed it, else we'll be running a bit late!" panicked the girl. She had a strange nose, and her nostrils were flared, her head nodding about in confusion. And stuck for words, she just smiled, and walked off, taking the plant from earlier with her.

Albus was happy he'd met her too. People seemed to be pleasant so far at Hogwarts. _So far_ though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hagrid's Helping Hand**

Jumping off the train, on his own, Albus ran around like a homeless and lost puppy in the midst of the night, the clouds hovering in a navy blue shade above them. They was accompanied by a group of beautiful, gleaming stars, each glistening like singular goblets belonging to the clouds; as if a world of their own took place above the heads of the humans.

Goblets. Albus had been informed by his excitable brother James that Hogwarts was home to numerous wonderful objects, including the detailed and extravagant goblets and cutlery in the Great Hall. What frightened Albus the most, out of all the nerve wracking things he would do and amount to doing at Hogwarts, was meet the new headmaster. There had been various rumours about the new one, especially by Harry and Ronald. They'd been highly disappointed when Professor McGonagall had to retire, and return home, and prepare for her check up at St. Mungos. Harry was devastated, and yet amused by the choice of headmaster.

Albus was staring into space for a while, and was distracted by the many strange looks he received from the crowd.

"Firs' years this way! C'mon, c'mon!" A great, rounded and bulky man bellowed 8feet off the ground, a huge grin spread across his uncannily hairy face. The beard was growing strands of grey, mixed with a light, rough brown. "Oi, Al', Rose! C'mon!"

Albus turned and ran to Hagrid, who pulled both him and Rose into an expected, bone-crunching hug. He retreated after hearing the clicks of Albus' thin, puny arms.

Hagrid was a humble and fair half-giant, with a sad story, but a happy ending. He wore an extendable belt, and from it swung, two dead rats, four dead weasels, and a jar of bumbles bees. He also possessed strange tools, shaped oddly, and a vast amount of paper sticking out of his jacket pocket to the side. His clothes were unkempt, covered in rubbish, and patches of an unpleasant brown and yellow. Luckily, his clothes ranged between these colours, so it disguised the stains exceptionally well.

Despite being a family friend, Albus felt he didn't know Hagrid until now, and that he would finally get to know him better for the real reason he came into Harry's life.

"You two look smashin' don' you? Welcome to Hogwarts! Well," he said directly to the two of them. "Not quite. You've got a bit 'a waitin' to do first. Now all firs' years, keep up now!"

They reached a sparkly, and mysterious lake, the sky goblets reflecting down on it, and there were multiple boats, with no paddles, just a lamp shade or two tucked in the sides, and they were all made of wood.

In the distance, just a tad, you could see a moonlit Hogwarts, lights flashing out of the windows. Orange glows seeped out of every opening in the distance.

"That's Hogwarts that is, I can see it!" Shouted an unknown boy.

They were halfway there, all tucked into the boats, knees up as to give themselves space to move, and there was a single person or so in each boat, holding a plain lamp. There was delightful gasps and mutters from them all, everyone. Not one person was sitting blank faced. Even the friendly giant sat, and thought about how despite his years at Hogwarts, the happiness of the students when they came was extraordinary, and never failed to impress him. There was just enough room to squeeze in two or three children of their size.

Albus was content in a boat huddled up with Rose and Scorpious.

Everyone was happy and contented. That is, until a girl fell in the lake.

She was frantically shrieking ("help! Get me out, I can't swim!"), much to the entertainment of some and the horror of others. Hagrid called the boats to a halt, and grabbed a large pole from his abnormally big boat, stretching across to help the girl in the water. Worriedly, Albus and his cousin were shouting things of reassurance, as well as others of course.

Panic was everywhere. Water got everyone within the same area as the girl who had fallen in. Unfortunately for him, Albus was in the line of fire, and so he got very drenched, and Rose was speechless. Unable to help she stood staring wailing for Hagrid to be quicker; that the girl was 'drowning'.

It had taken it's time, but Hagrid had gotten the girl out of water, and placed her back in her boat, shivering. Her hair flopped lazily over her back, dribbling like a grumpy untamed bulldog, waiting for someone to pet it, and set it straight. It turns out the girl was called Georgina Douglas, and was a reasonably clumsy girl as it is. One of the other first year commented that she'd tripped up numerous times on the train, and had walked into many doors on her way through the train. Hagrid did not approve of the snide comments at all.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked as she stumbled into the entrance of the castle. She was no longer wet: Hagrid had cleaned her up, using some sort of magical umbrella. It shot a colourful blue and purple spark at her, and making an interesting sound, it slurped every last bit of water off her, leaving everything but her hair as good as new.

"What can I say?" She looked back sadly at a crude group of silly, immature first years, holding their bellies and chortling. "I'm _clumsy_. Stupid, blithering, loathsome, idiots. Think they're great and all. Those two in the middle though," she pointed to two similar looking children, tall and muscular, with a big build, and thick bushy mono-brows. One of them was a girl, the other a boy. And they appeared to think they were superior to anyone else in the corridor. "You ought to stay far from them. They are the Hawthorn twins. Terrible those two. Really rich, snobby and foul. Mean too, did I mention?" she giggled silently and moved forward through the crowd.

The children, some of which were worried about leaving their things on the scarlet coloured, magic ride, which was the Hogwarts express, were also in a daze. Their things from the train appeared stacked up in the Hogwarts entrance halls, without them moving them themselves. As they scurried through the Hogwarts doors, lead by Hagrid, the empty owl cages set up, and a few accidently loose items spread. Albus' first wonder was how on earth they got there, and after thinking aloud, he was answered by Georgina Douglas, who claimed that it was magic, '_obviously_'.

The children hastily shuffled behind Hagrid, who led them into the castle. When they stepped in, gasps were among them again, as well as constant muttering and comments. The children were somewhat bewitched by the portraits that surrounded them, each and every one was different. Much of a shock to the children, particularly those who had come from very Muggle orientated families. The portraits were moving, as if you were watching a scene, each with characters from different periods in time. Some fairly new, others considerably old, and needed some re-doing; this did not make the children think twice though- the thoughts of the enchanted pictures had sent them into world of their own, how tatty some of them were. Many of them were in fact, empty. It was the dangers and the frights of the Battle of Hogwarts that caused many of the people in the pictures to relocate elsewhere into another portrait.

They came to a halt. The majority of them scurried nervously up the stairs, whilst others strutted confidently. Many of them were certainly caught off guard by the Portrait people, who were screaming things at them, some insulting bitterly, and others were just merely being polite. Albus seemed particularly interested in one Portrait, of a man with a rather long beard that extended down to the middle of his tummy, with hair to match, both grey. Above his nose were glasses, shaped like crescent moons, revealing his glimmering eyes. And wrinkles surrounded his face. He noticed Albus as he walked past, and gave him a curt nod, followed by a mischievous wink. Albus laughed in reply, and stared at the painting until it was no longer visible. He noted that for some reason the glint in his eye made the portrait more alluring.

From the robes, to the beard, Albus worked out quickly that this was none other than the man he was named after, Albus Dumbledore. He felt himself grin; he knew this man was a headmaster of Hogwarts, and was one of the greatest men to ever live. He also remembered that he had a couple of his cards from the Chocolate Frog that his Uncle George had brought him for his birthday once that Dumbledore was gone. The mischievous wink had remained in Albus' mind for quite some time, and he vowed to keep it there for as long as he lived. He believed that there was something, something so incredibly inspirational and wise about it. Hagrid guided them up the stairs until they were met by somewhere particularly familiar to Rose and Albus.

Before their eyes stood a man with a heart shaped face, with a rounded nose, and an admittedly posh looking pull over. His smile inched sideways by still decent, and his wand tucked into the robe that overlapped his smart attire. This man was someone extremely close to his and Rose's parents. It was Professor Neville Longbottom, whom carried a small, rounded cactus that moved slightly, and made almost silenced squeaking noises. Professor Longbottom was quite the genius when it came to Herbology; he knew lots about plants, and how they work. He remembered the tales of his father in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and how Neville supposedly helped him to breathe underwater by informing him the powers of the Gillyweed.

Neville spent a brief moment to scan through the children, his face beaming at points, and somewhat shocked at others, until he reached Rose and Albus. His smile at Albus was larger than it had been, but he suddenly realised Albus caught him, and he casually turned away so as to not show favouritism or liking to particular students. Behind the professor, the door the Great Hall was visible and was humongous! They had a feint pattern on them, and they were lit up by the fiery flamed lights around them. Without further ado, Longbottom spoke, still making every moment of speech most opportune to look and study Albus.

"Good evening first years! I, as some of you may be aware, am Professor Longbottom," the hallway was filled with a few sniggers, "and I will be your Herbology teacher here at Hogwarts. It is an honour to say I work here, because for centuries now, our school is and always has been the finest magic school for young wizards and witches much like yourselves to grow. I myself came here, and what a time I had! Now, it is important that you listen well to the headmaster, who has replaced Professor McGonagall as of seven years ago, where she retired, and the post was taken by Professor Flitwick for two years. It is now that you will be sorted into your houses; that you will see just what house awaits your presence. As for me, I was placed in Gryffindor. But, the traits in which I possessed in order to have joined this house, did not show until my last year here. So bare that in mind, if you understand me. Do not worry, nor be nervous, as the students in the hall have all been in the same position as you. Now, any questions?"

His speech lasted for quite a long time, with the mention of Gryffindor making some people murmur about it in like or dislike. It made Albus feel as though he wanted nothing more than for this to be over, and that it wouldn't matter if he was in Slytherin or not, that the truth of the sorting will be revealed in the future- he just needed to wait.

Soon, Professor Longbottom decided that he would disappear, to check on the preparation for the beginning ceremony. Albus went to bustle his way to the front of the first years, to join his over-excited cousin and the group of girls she was muttering Hogwarts facts to. He'd also admired his cousin for being incredibly prepared and knowledgeable about practically everything she did, or does for that matter. Obviously, not as much as her mother would be ready, but she'd always taken it upon herself to know something about what she was doing in some form.

Something was in his way though, someone.

He bumped into a boy, who was long with monkey like ears; his hair scruffy, and his robe already looking worn, hung down his left arm. The boy turned to Albus, and gave a weak smile. His teeth were a little uneven, but that did not suppress the smile in which he delivered. Albus returned it, to be polite, and because he thought he looked nice, he turned to him and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Albus Potter, sorry about that, I just want to- to go the front. But, it doesn't matter- I mean-you were-um-first," He stuttered, his lip quivering a bit. He was intimidated by him, despite the lovely aura the boy had. He was of course taller than him, so looking up at him may have been a bit disturbing.

"No problem. I'm Robert, Robert Knox. Not like the spell!" He laughed, but Albus smiled, and forced out a 'grff', which he intended to be a fake laugh. However, the idea didn't quite happen, and so the moment was awkward. Albus was not great with magic, so he had no idea about what he meant, so he made out a fake interest.

"Hey, you're smaller than I am, so if you, you know, wanted a better view, you can take my place?" Robert asked, smiling. Albus felt as though he should take the offer, as he did indeed wish to have better view of the professor, but he decided to stay back. What shocked Albus about him was that he hadn't spoken of his father. There was something satisfying about this; to know someone who was not going to be star struck at the mention of the name 'Potter'.

"It's nice to meet you!" Rose blurted. "I'm Rose!"

"I'm Georgina, but you already know from the incident earlier..." Georgina wandered off, minding her own business, Robert smiled dully and turned back to Rose and Albus.

"Hello Rose. Are you nervous? I am, I mean, I'm the first one in my family to go to Hogwarts. Well, actually, I'm the first one in my family to be a wizard!" He beamed, his eyes sparkling in the reflection of the fire. He self-consciously pulled the bit of his robe up from his arm, and placed it upon his shoulder. He also tightened his tie. "I'm a-" he was cut off by his robe falling from his shoulder again, dangling from his arm lopsided. "Muggle-born" He said gruffly. He seemed to be aggravated with his robe.

"Right- you-are!" guffawed someone. Albus and his newly founded group of friends turned around slowly, and froze at the sight of who was there. The Hawthorne twins stood tall, and wide. Hairy as they were. The boy of the two of them spoke, and the girl stood smugly, arms tightly folded and fists clenched. She too, was tittering like an uncontrollable hyena.

"Pathetic, look at them gawping at us! We know what house we're going in. Slytherin. Cause we are cunning," chirped the girl.

"Sly," Said the boy.

"And absolutely ambitious. You see-"

"When we get to seventh year, we'll be famous, The most famous in the entire school, because not only will we be Head Boy and Girl, but we will be king and queen of Hogwarts. It's a start, not a great one, but a start," explained the boy. "I'm Willis Hawthorne, and that's my sister dear, Vada,"

"It's a shame there aren't any better schools though, brother dear. I'm sure this is just a temporary thing. Mother will have us moved in no time. It'll- well, well. It's scar-face's son, Albus. Stupid name, for a stupid boy! Ha!" The girl chocked, spitting as she chortled, and the floor felt as though it was wobbling like an earthquake was rising to power.

Albus was acting like a failure. He did not reply, nor did her defend himself or his father.

"And look at the girl. Bright, red hair! Disgusting! Doesn't even go with her robes. You know what I think she is- a Weasley. Yes and an insufferable one of that too. Mother told us all about your mother, an ex- Granger? Always up to no good at the ministry," Willis said pointedly, and Albus felt Rose tense up next to him.

"And who's that? Terrible way to present yourself! Why, your robes are not even on properly.." Vada added. She was talking about Robert, and now the three of them tensed up, the arms squeezing their own sides, trying to ignore them.

"One flaw. Who would want _you _as their king or queen?" Scorpious marched forward unexpectedly, in front on Albus, Rose and Robert. The girl from earlier stood by watching intently. As if she wanted to act, but wasn't sure how. "Just step off Hawthorne. Step-off!" Scorpious pushed Willis, and ushered Albus and his friends to step forward.

"You remember this though, Malfoy, Potter. When we are Heads, and royalty, we will rid you two. Sooner than you can say Quidditch,"

Albus said nothing. He couldn't say anything. All his worries had turned back to his original concern. The sorting.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! As of now, the sorting ceremony has begun, so line yourselves up, and get ready to enter, for your Hogwarts adventure begins here!" Professor Longbottom yelped, as he turned to the large brown doors that opened automatically as he neared them, and the students followed. Everyone's breathe was taken away.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So I uploaded two of the first chapters to start the story off. I have yet to get into the plot line, with the introduction of more characters to come. I hope that you enjoy reading the story, and I happily read reviews taking thoughts and opinions into account. Some of characters, objects, places and very small inspirations come from J.K. Rowling's fantastic series. I owe the credit of these familiar things to her. The sorting is coming up next I think, and it is a largely important part of the story. **_

_**See you later :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note:**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think of the house sorting? It's very encouraging to get reviews! **_

**The Great Hall, and the Great Sorting**

Tables. Four of them. Four tables with about two hundred occupying each one, all with faces of excitement. Many of the older look students we wriggling about, standing up- possibly trying to inspect the enthusiastic crowd of first years for their siblings or relatives. From the amount of first years there were, Albus could see that this would be hard. In spite of being squashed between Rose, and Scorpious, as well as Robert. As he struggled between the three of them, he tripped a couple of times, but both had gone unnoticed. Placed by every student on each of the four tables, was a medium sized bronze plate; the edges decorated by a swirly ridged pattern, a golden goblet, decorated with fine golden art, a splendidly sparkly knife, fork and spoon. Candles lit the room as Albus expect, floating above the four tables. At the ceiling was charmed to look like the mystical night sky; joining it were hundreds of glittering stars and a large round moon.

Albus was not the only one to be impressed.

"That is _the _single-most gorgeous thing I have ever seen!" Rose gasped pointing at ceiling. She was trying to take in everything she could find; the candles, the students, and the teachers- most probably to see who she needs to impress throughout her following school years.

"Yeah it's not bad, but I think the windows are great. Just look at the size of them, amazing!" squealed a girl behind them. She had pure skin, considerably pale with golden locks tied in a plate to the side. She was average height, with a snout like nose.

"Who cares about windows?" Scorpious moaned insultingly. The girl just retorted with a 'ha-ha', and continued walking.

"Wow. This is- this is unreal!" Albus breathed, beaming. He said so to himself, rhetorically, but Scorpious had over heard him, and so he spoke.

"Yes, it is. It's just like I saw it in a book. Only more vivid,"

"I think it looks wonderful!" the girl who carried the plant spoke up from the back. Besides the encounter with her earlier, he hadn't talked or heard from her since. He felt a shock of guilt in the pit of his stomach for not talking to her anymore than earlier. He couldn't see her fully, just her face grinning between a few heads. "Nothing like a Muggle school,"

"Well it's not a Muggle school, it's a magic school!" Another boy from the back shouted. "Blimey, you couldn't have got that from the name _Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_!" he continued sarcastically. The girl looked almost disappointed, and her head hung low. She was trying to keep quiet having been teased.

It wasn't long before they reached the front of the hall, where Professor Longbottom had planted his two feet before a battered stool. On the stool sat an old pointed hat, creased in places. Creased in a shape, which looked liked eyes, and a mouth. The Sorting Hat. His father's words echoed in his head, 'The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account'.

He stared aimlessly at the hat for a while, before being interrupted by the joyous cry from Neville Longbottom. It hushed the whispers from the first years, and the rest of the hall for that matter. Everyone was pointing as the first years, and the first years were pointing at everyone.

"Welcome, welcome! Hush please; for you can talk a bit later, when you have settled," His hands waving, gesturing for children to silence. "Now, before you are sorted, there are several things you will do well to know. First and foremost, there are four houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and... _Slytherin,_" He subtly emphasised the final house. It made Albus' stomach churn. Even the Professors say it is a crude old house; for generations wizards have turned out to be horrid in one way or another.

"This, which I presume most of you already know, is The Sorting Hat. Forgive the state in which it presents itself, it's getting on a bit-indeed. The job of this hat, after being created by the founders of Hogwarts, is to determine which house you will go in. It can, and will, search through your head, to find and sort through thoughts. It will not pain you! However, the hat can speak to you, and you can speak back if it makes you feels more comfortable. Word of advice- speak and think honestly, for it will be more shameful should it announce you are lying. But prior to the Sorting, it has prepared a song, which tells you a little about its job. So if you would be so patient as to pay attention and enjoy. Whenever you are ready..." He indicated to the hat, and moved to the side, so it could be seen. The hat had a gruff, miserable dark tone to his voice. His elderly state and voice told him that he was indeed getting on a bit. Never the less, the song was no less thought provoking-

"_Welcome, welcome, one and all!_

_A place of sorting to me._

_So your lives begin in the big Great Hall,_

_And your houses, you'll soon see._

_But which one shall you go to?_

_Your future, your fate awaits,_

_Your heart, you soul, the way the work,_

_Is how I determine your place!_

_Each house preserves it's loved ones._

_From its founders, to its news. _

_Possess the traits to get to them, _

_And you'll never have the blues._

_Perhaps you live in Hufflepuff,_

_Most loyal and understood._

_Dedicated, hard working and content._

_Fair-play for those that should._

_Ravenclaw seeks newbie's,_

_The quick-witted, the ones most wise._

_Full of creativity, and smarts._

_Individuality awaits those who try._

_Or Gryffindor could be your home._

_Because of courageousness, support._

_For the daring and the noble,_

_And chivalry is taught._

_But Slytherin is up for grabs,_

_Sly and cunning you must be,_

_Refers to resources, ambitions,_

_Born leadership, a trait you will soon see._

_So now the song comes to a close,_

_Do not be sad, feel free!_

_Now all stand bold, I know I'm old,_

_But the rest-all lies- with me"._

The hall silenced to take in the impressive poetry that had just been spoken. Albus looked at Scorpious, both were taken aback, and then to Rose, who looked thoroughly impressed. Then he managed to spot Robert mixed with a couple of others, who looked genuinely upset it was over. But then, Albus jumped when the hall erupted with cheering, and cat calls. Various house occupants stood whistling, faces stretched to grins, and eyes wide open. Albus too, clapped and felt astonished. He was still getting over the fact that the hat could talk. The teachers stood from their golden table, their goblets wobbling as they moved.

He noticed a woman to the far end of the table, with worn black hair, with streaks of grey, tied up in a bun with a few strands neatly hanging either side of her face. She stood up, with a vacant look on her face. She had light skin, although blotchy in places, and very light bags underneath her eyes. Strangely, she looked fairly young with her pointed noise and rather thin, long face. But her eyes were rather mysterious and devious. However, they had a hint of sadness to them. Albus assumed she had been crying; that she had been upset about something. He felt he should ignore it. That, he did.

Neville silenced the hall after some time, and as it died down, he had a small chat with the sorting hat. From where Albus was standing, he couldn't hear what they were saying. But he knew he was becoming more anxious and certainly shaky the longer it took. Rose clapped him on the back.

"This is it! Eleven years of waiting has finally come down to this! Now, I will-"

"What were they saying? You know, Neville and the hat. What were they saying?" Albus asked all too quickly. Nervousness took over his aura.

"Err, not sure. Something about the dungeons. If I'm right, I think Professor Longbottom told the hat not to be spiteful about Slytherin, and something about Salazar?" Scorpious joined in. Batting the idea of the dungeons off, Albus resumed his anxiousness.

"Rose, why are you making such a big deal about this?" Albus whispered. She seemed to be displeased about this. It was obvious why anyone would make a big deal about this. He had done so earlier.

"I think you know full well why I am Mr. 'Oh, Slytherin, Slytherin, Not Slytherin!' Look," She said pointing to the hat. "This hat will soon work out everything about you in just ten seconds or so, and he knows if you're lying. We have every right to be nervous!" She smiled a warm reassuring smile, to which Albus nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Stop trying to play Mr. Cool though. It's not working..." Scorpious said.

"Says you," mumbled Rose. Scorpious scoffed and ignored it, refusing to answer to it. Rose had been warned prior to leaving for Hogwarts, not to get 'too-friendly' with him.

"Okay, okay! Now, I will call you up alphabetically, one at a time to be sorted. Not to worry though, the length of time you are up here for varies. Now, without further ado," He paused picked up a long piece of parchment. It was fresh and barely crumpled. He held it up to his head, covering his entire face. "Hmm let's see, right! Ashley, Daniella!" He yelped. A young tanned girl stood out from the crowd. She had thin hair, pushed to the side and it was golden brown. She had greenish eyes from what Albus could make out, and a cheery disposition. He studied what happened carefully, to prepare him for his sorting.

It had taken just over ten minutes for Neville to reach the C's, and then, to Albus' surprise, the girl, who hadn't got her plant with her any longer, stepped forward.

"Clearglass, Collidia Cronia?" Neville clearly thought this name was a handful, but never the less, he still made out a smile to the best of his abilities. The girl hopped up the couple of steps, clutching onto her plain robes, but she didn't look at all nervous. If anything, she was bored. Her eyes wandered over the Hufflepuff table continually, and she sat comfortably on the stool, eyes closed and she looked abnormally relaxed. Recognising her as the girl who had the plant, Albus stood watching with anticipation.

"Ahh, yes. Miss Clearglass. I see you are covered with cockiness. You brain- I see. I detect a flicker of fear, even though you hide it," the hat was snarling comments about how much he despised her attitude, and that she ought to leave Hogwarts now, which left her to nearly tear up. "However, your family has a distant history in Hufflepuff. Nice, loyal your family. As for you..."

"You take that back!" she said through gritted and grinding teeth, and she shuffled uneasily in her seat.

"What's the hat doing? What's it saying?" asked Scorpious.

"It insulted her! You _heartless_ dimbo!" Rose inserted. She whacked Scorpious, and he winced terribly, but refrained from talking back; Albus was not overly pleased either, after all, Scorpious had said nothing to offend the girl.

"But, I am a clever hat-"

"No, not full of yourself much..." the girl mumbled.

"How dare you insult me! Never mind that. I have to sort you. And since I have been made with the gift of not only reading your thoughts- the way you think- I have also seen the future. And so for that reason, your fate, despite tradition, lies in GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into groups of applause, Albus' many cousins standing and joining. The girl nervously slipped of the stool, and made her way over to the table, where she received various shocking thumps on the backs, in congratulations.

Robert, and Georgina made their way to the Gryffindor table moments later, both jovially chatting about how they would get to see each other more. Albus was confused why they had been called nearly the same time as each other. For one thing, 'Knox' began with a 'k'.

Moments after, the two dastardly Hawthorne twins, as horrid as they were, stumbled over to Slytherin, after foolishly tripping up the stairs as they went. After which, they became the laughing stock of their table.

"If those two received a galleon for every time they smiled when they were around each other, they'd be rich," muttered Scorpious. "They must be _really _close siblings!"

"Gosh, will you be quiet! I want to hear who's going to get sorted. Just because you _know _where you're going," she hissed

"Malfoy, Scorpious!" Bellowed Neville, a look of twisted shock and fear crossing his face, as quickly as a car passes the general public in the Muggle world. His face was soon replaced with an edgy, uncertain frail smile, obviously fake.

Scorpious jumped at his name. He scurried over, shoving Rose with extra emphasis. Albus, although disappointedly, believed he would go into Slytherin. Strangely enough though, he wanted him to go where _he_ was going to go. An abundance of qualities, Albus had. But many of them appeared to be Slytherin qualities when reflected upon.

"Ha, ha! I foresee great thing for you, my boy. Scorpious. Scorpious, hmm, _Malfoy_. Again, we must see a break of tradition. Your heart lies with someone who you'll grow to like, and you will learn to accept the differences in life, by conquering what fate gives you," the hat whispered evilly.

"Um- huh?" Scorpious quivered.

"I'm saying that you differ from your family, and going elsewhere would suit you. You have a strong heart boy, very strong, and your eyes explain how you wish to defend yourself, and your friends. You'll do nicely in-"

"Slytherin. Please, Slytherin. I know I need to go there. Is that not where I belong? Everyone in my family's been there. Please!" he began to whimper. "_Please_. Dad. Dad, father will make sure I'm punished if I'm not put there,"

"It's sad really. Someone like you. You're one of the tragic ones to sort out. See, your choices reflect your personality. And you chose to be in Slytherin? Yes. But you are brave. Brave and chivalrous. Loyal and warming, and I know from the depths of your thoughts that really, and quite truthfully, you want to impress your father, but do your own thing. And so for that reason, you will go to none other than GRYFFINDOR!"

Silence struck the hall, and everyone in Gryffindor grimaced; faces clenched at the sight of him. He clearly wasn't very welcomed. The Cronia girl looked around anxiously wondering what to do. Fred, and James stood mortified, and Orfea, very confused. She was whispering things to them, and they completely disregarded her, too busy staring at Scorpious in disgust. Cronia hastily stood up, the other Gryffindor children utterly revolted at the sight of him, and she stood worried, but began to clap her hands incredibly slowly, in support. Albus felt like an idiot. He also felt guilty because Cronia was getting awfully confused and even some hateful stares from other spiteful people.

Professor Longbottom, worriedly, clapped too, and his eyes just stared blankly at the far wall, not bearing to look at the newly placed Gryffindor. It made no sense what so ever.

Albus joined in quietly, and so did some of the other Professors (especially the gleaming, very curious looking Goldstein. His fluffy, decorative and detailed robes winging to the rhythm of his hands). Soon, the whole of the Gryffindor table were sitting clapping, ignoring Scorpious as he marched over, stressed. Tear were welling in his eyes, that he was stifling. The worst of it was that when he sat, his Slytherin tie flopped on the bench, and was noticed by someone older.

"Get that blasted, demon tie from that wretched pocket of yours, throw it away- burn it preferably- and never let it be seen in front of us, or by any means, anyone here in Gryffindor. You've contaminated Gryffindor enough," they grunted, and Scorpious sat there quietly, mopping the silent tears that struggled their way out of his eyes. Cronia sat there, oblivious to the evil glares from the rest of Gryffindor. She slid carefully over, and confused, gently tapped him on the back and returned to her seat, with Scorpious struggling with a smile directed at her. But she failed to see it.

"Hmm, hmm, that's enough drama over at the Gryffindor table! Phillips, Elliot,"

A happy looking child with dark strawberry, blonde hair, and lightly tanned skin, holding his wand in his hands- his hands were shaking. The wand was a rich brown, completely straight and shiny. He hobbled his way over to the hall, sluggishly, and he slumped down, to be put in Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Albus!" Albus shifted. His body turned, numb, and his ears turned scarlet red, very much like the train. He was shaking a bit now, and he could count the abundance of curious stares, waiting anxiously for his sorting.

Stiffly, and after being pushed forward by Rose, very indiscreetly, he made his way up to the stool. Longbottom looked very excited, given that he was recently made head of Gryffindor house. He knew Albus, and his older brother James. He was great friends with his father, having known him since his first year at Hogwarts, and helping out in the Battle of Hogwarts. He could hear sneers from the Slytherin table. What if he was put in there? Then they would have gained a wonderful young wizard. Albus carefully made his way up to the stool, breathing deeply, his weak small knees wobbling, and his teeth chattering. He was sweating a bit too; beads of it dripping of his eye brows, and off his hands. Again, whispering.

"Good luck Albus!" mumbled Neville his face bright.

"Go on Albus, go on!" Shouted James from the Gryffindor crowd, causing many to stare, and Albus to blush. He hadn't yet spoken to his brother, and he knew he wouldn't get away with it for much longer. The hat was immediately placed on his head; a little too fast for his liking.

"Ah ha! A Potter! I have been waiting for you, you my boy, are a tricky one. A challenge; I like a challenge, do you like a challenge? Don't say you don't my boy, I know you do. You're daring. Mmm, and courageous definitely, certainly. But you could do well in, _Slytherin_. Yes, _Slytherin _can help you on your way to greatness, did you know? It's their motto. But, I do see your future lies somewhere different. You seek to prove yourself, and you will do so alongside the others. Rules are rules, Potter. I must not interfere with time. Let me see here, GRYFFINDOR!" He gasped for breath, his teeth showing through the biggest grin he had made this night. Neville was practically dancing with excitement, the Hat even bobbed his head curtly, and even Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuffs were applauding, and to his immense relief, James came up to him and congratulated him. He sat next to Cronia, on a vacant seat, his eyes forced open staring around widely- he couldn't wait to tell his father. Perhaps, like his father had implied, the hat did know what it was talking about!

"Sillious, Maeve," a girl with glossy black hair walked over. She had pale, ghostly skin, and had bright eyes, a mixture of gleaming green and blue. Many of the teachers shifted a slight, but she hadn't noticed, and so the hat was placed on her head.

"You. You're a SLTHERIN!" the hat sounded rather bored, his dreary tone was falling on edge, almost slipping silent, but it forced itself to continue. The people of the house which she walked to, looked bitter, scrunched up faces and eyes brows, and curled lips into a cruel smile, which Albus couldn't make sense of.

"Weasley, Rose!" again, Neville's face was a bright as a candle, his energy like the undying flame that it carried.

"Aha! Now you remind me of a certain someone. Not _all _like them, there are just very clear similarities. Who was it? Who was it, eh? Miss Granger? Or should I say Mrs Weasley now, is it?" Rose nodded. "Well, she always had the mind of a Ravenclaw. As do you. But, I cannot change the future. Since three have moved on to the house, you must go too. GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose looked confused, not to say that she was overly disappointed to be put there, oh no. She was incredibly happy to reside alongside her many cousins, and soon-to-be friends. The thought left her mind soon enough. Albus felt relieved that his cousin had the pleasure of joining him at the Gryffindor table. Now he just had to decipher why on earth it had said about 'the three' and why people were sorted in the wrong order.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Again, thanks for reading. Please review this is a serious chapter. The houses are the most key part of the series and will play a major part in the overall plot. The next chapter is about them getting to know each other, and there is strong character interaction. I felt the sorting needed an individual chapter for explanatory reasons. I will all make sense in due time...**_

_**So thanks! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings and Unexplainable Sobs**

The sorting was soon over, voices dimming, and the room becoming mysteriously dark as the night drew near. The teachers, including Neville, were all settled in their cosy seats beside the Hogwarts teachers table. They too were accompanied by golden goblets, and cutlery. From the middle of the teachers, a short, elderly man arose from his seat. His arms were rather bony, as they emerged from under his overly long sleeves. Silver his robe was, of silky material, fine threading. The hood and arms were soft and woollen. His eyes were an eerie grey colour, and his ears were almost gnome like. His pointy nose matched them. The robe was red, like the burning embers of a phoenix.

But he was a bit shaky, unbalanced; slanted to the side if you will. His hair a bluish grey, and he had clearly attained a dashing moustache as well. Bushy his hair was, his smile was toothy, and his laugh was rather ruckus. This was how he began. It silenced the chattering the echoed around the hall.

"Good evening my dearest students, for this is the exciting beginning of a brand new academic Hogwarts year. Welcome, to those whom have only arrived tonight, may Hogwarts become not only your school, but your home. It welcomes you, as a place of refuge, discovery, and love, a place to make new bonds, and learn new things. For those returning, may I wish yet another fantastic year upon you! Tonight, I have a few announcements," his hands manoeuvred towards a tall man, a teacher no doubt sitting slouched as cruel look on his face, and crossed arms. His eyebrows had overgrown, as had his facial hair. "This is Professor Ridge. Why is he here? Well, I have some tragic, yet fortunate news. Professor Stomble has delightfully announced she is due to have a baby! I understand that you will miss her, as will I, but we must appreciate the gift of life, and so she has taken a maternal leave. Whether she will return or not, we are not aware.

Never the less, join me in welcoming Professor Ridge, who is going to take on the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Fair warning! It is his first time as a Professor, and should you make his life here miserable," he paused to glare a James and his friends. "It may just be his last!" Laughs erupted from the children, Albus and his new housemates too joined in. Particularly Stuart, who was both plum, but had golden windswept hair; he too was sorted into Gryffindor and his mere confidence proved this as the right decision.

Professor Ridge stood up, his cloak hiding his clothes, and made a stiff bow. Headmaster Goldstein continued happily; "Also, the Forbidden Forest, is forbidden, -I should hope this does not shock you-, and Quiditch tryouts are to be held for second years upwards. Professor Flitwick also welcomes all to audition to join the Frog Choir; you may bring a toad if you have one. That is all! Now, let the feast, _begin_! ~" he chuckled again, and raised his arms. Food appeared on the tables, and what a lot of food it was.

Plates and plates of food appeared that they had to pick at. Ranging from pork chops, to roast chicken, with hundreds of vegetables to Scorpious' disgust. Children were talking and mingling over food and drink. Goblets filled with pumpkin juice. Cronia had decided to settle for a petite beef casserole, with a few extra vegetables on the side. Scorpious noticed she was taking them in spoonfuls.

"Vegetables. Are you mad? Of all the food on this table, and you pick- _vegetables_!" Scorpious scoffed, shoving forkfuls of sliced steak in to his mouth.

There was also a large collection of roast potatoes on his plate, swimming a river of gravy, also created out of Scorpious' greed. Cronia looked completely taken back, and yet somewhat retorted by pointing at his plate; she had a mouth full at the time.

"Nah, don't worry it. All you're doing is wasting hundreds of house elves' time. This food doesn't just happen by magic you know..." Stuart Whetherby, the cheeriest boy on the table said pointedly, whilst inspecting a whole entire Yorkshire pudding on his fork. Cronia just sat quietly. Scorpious mumbled.

"Say, Albus, I never thought I would get Gryffindor," Scorpious began.

"Well, maybe-"Albus was quickly interrupted by an extremely confused Rose.

"Neither did I". Scorpious looked furious and just as he went to stand up and say something; he was caught off guard by a startling question thrown at him.

"Hello, Scorpious. Um, that's what I was meaning to ask- I mean, why did no one clap for you?" Cronia asked, who was struggling a smile. Scorpious reluctantly sat down, to glaring at Rose, who was scanning through a small book she must have been carrying in her robes. Cronia's face was narrow, scooping up her beef stew, with Stuart studying her in disbelief.

"Well, I-I... How do you _not_ know? Are you a Muggle-born, or something?"

"No, quite the opposite, in fact. But, I just wondered. I'm a pure blood. Nothing special really. Extensive wizarding family," She laughed, and even made a chortling kind of sound. Albus smiled to, although he was being disregarded from the entire conversation. "Sure hope I have Muggle blood though. I could be part Muggle!"

"Think about it Scorpious. Parents can have children at the different times, her parents might not know a thing about the Battle," Rose added. "I'm part Muggle by the way. My mother was Muggle born," She wiggled a little closer to Cronia now, both chatting about culture outside the wizarding world, until Scorpious spoke again.

"Look, Albus, I don't know how I was put in Gryffindor, I didn't ask for it. If anything, I asked for Slytherin. But the hat saw right through me. Claimed he knew I was meant to go here for a reason," he smiled solemnly, his eyes dropping down with his head. "Most of my family were in Slytherin though. It is- it is disappointing,"

"Um, well. Look at it this way, you're unique. You tell your Dad he should be showing off about how cool his soon if for doing something different. You know?" Stuart mumbled from the edge of the table.

"He's right," Albus added.

"Yeah, maybe. Say, Cronia, is it?" She looked up from her conversation with Rose. "Why didn't you know, about the Battle?"

"Well, of course I know about the battle, I'm not that naive! My parents didn't really do a lot though. They fought couple of people here, and escaped together, when they fell in love. Of course, the protected some Muggle villages too," She looked disappointed.

"Oh," is all Scorpious could say.

"Albus, Professor Longbottom- he was rather excited wasn't he?" Rose laughed.

"Yes, yes he was. Haven't the ruddiest clue as to why,"

"Excited about the new issue of Herbs 'n' All magazine. Right?" chomped Georgina from next to Stuart. Robert was sitting opposite her, still fiddling with his robe. This amused Albus slightly.

"Why would he want to read that?" Stuart asked. "It's a load of rubbish. Should bin it if he has a subscription, I know I would."

"How _dare _you! It might interest you to know that my father plays an extremely important role in the publishing this magazine, and it is not rubbish. It is very informative and many people read it!" gasped Georgina.

"Perhaps he's just excited about the school year ahead?" Rose interjected.

"Yes, probably," He was intimidated by the amount of yelling coming from Georgina and Stuart, and so remained stiff, thinking of reason to take his mind off things. As he leaned forwards to take some more sprouts, the savoury delights disappeared, his fork still half way across the table.

All the plates and food vanished. Albus was incredibly startled about the appearance of wonderful desert dishes. A large sponge cake was situated at the end of the table, with people digging at it, trying to get large pieces. Icing dribbled off the sides of the cakes, like sleet on an outside tabletop. Rose was one of them, trying to rejoice in the feast, while Cronia sat back, slurping her pumpkin juice.

"What, no pudding? Honestly, anyone would think you're on a diet!" Scorpious boomed at Cronia's lack of enthusiasm to indulge what was placed before them.

"No, I just ate a load of crisps and strawberry laces on the way, so I'm not really hungry. Thanks for the concern though," Her head fell down. "You're really groggy, you know that?" It seemed as though she had asked herself, although the question regarded Scorpious' behaviour. Scorpious was taken aback, and hushed down a bit. Offended as he was, he also looked apologetic.

Albus didn't play a huge role in the conversation taking place, but he was happy to watch them- listen to them rather.

"Something is seriously odd about that girl," Scorpious whispered to Albus. "I mean, she's carrying some random plant around, and now she's eating 'crisps'- that sounds like _dead skin_ and clothing! I mean, she's eating _laces_,"

"That's Muggle food right, Cronia?" Rose asked, genuinely interested.

Cronia's head snapped up immediately. "Oh, yes. Yes, we love Muggles at my household. I have loads of Muggle stuff," She looked at Albus, then a Scorpious. "And if you are questioning as to why I was carrying the plant, it would be in your best interest to ask me for yourself!" She said this sternly, her eyebrows almost covering her eyes.

"What's that book you're reading Rose?" Albus asked. Rose's eyes, despite her incredibly detailed conversation about what it is like to reside in a Muggle village, she had still been engrossed in this pocked sized book throughout the meal.

"Oh, this?" She waved a small brown and read book, with a spine that was made of wool. The front cover's fabric was coming off, and it revealed the rotting wooden book cover that shaped it. It was entitled _Riddles and Ways of Hogwarts: by Caleb Mermino_. "This is tips on school. About life here. Written by a simple student himself."

Robert was seated a few people away from Albus, gripping to his too-fitting robe whilst he ate. Dusty pieces flying off with every singular movement he made. People around him would moan and groan when he moved, because often dust would end up on them, or worse- on their food. He gasped at Rose's remark.

"'_Simple student_' is wrong. I may be new to this world, but from what I know, he is not just a simple student. He was none other than Caleb Mermino. He was an awesome Ravenclaw, who knows every secret thing about this school to this day. King of trickery and nasty pranks, but still too smart and creative to be in somewhere like Gryffindor or Slytherin. I even read that he lurks the grounds every now and then, even after he has left Hogwarts. I think he is-"

"He is the pranking master!" Albus said excitedly, and Scorpious jumped up from his minute long slumber at the table. James Potter and Fred Weasley were patrolling past casually.

"Oh, look! My little brother and little Cousin! Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Quite nice here isn't it.?" James yelled.

"Partially," muttered Cronia glaring at Scorpious. Albus was scared; she seemed to be at her fiercest and most defensive since talking to Scorpious.

"And who might you be?" Fred said turning to her.

"Cronia Clearglass. To be completely honest, I was expecting Hufflepuff."

"Gotta hand it to the Hufflepuffs!" Fred laughed. "They're never given too much credit, yet they are the most trustworthy people you'll ever meet!"

"And who might you be?" Cronia asked curiously, her eye brows flexing in confusion.

"Me? Fred Weasley. Son of the greatest prankster on earth and th-"

"I am James. Potter, you know, his brother," He pointed blandly at Albus, who responded with the same blank look. "Unfortunately..." James muttered.

...

Soon, a grand and most prestigious looking boy, with slicked and gelled black hair made his way to the end of the table and summoned the first years to the front. The silver badge he was wearing shimmered when it hit the light of the candles, and his teeth were an immaculate, pearly white. Albus was utterly confused as to whom this was, but given that everyone else went to him, he followed suit.

As he neared, a girl jumped in front of him, with shoulder length, straight and rather plain brown hair, with a ruffled robe, and a huge grin on her face. She could be recognised as none other than James' and Fred's other best friend; Orfea, a cheerful girl- she'd visited a couple of time over the summer, and hadn't spoken too much to Albus, but none the less, she spoke to him very gleefully at this moment.

"You haven't seen James have you? Or Fred, I've got something to show them, it's quite important..." her words trailed off as she scratched her nose uncomfortably.

"Erm, back there- at the table,"

"Thanks!"

Rose was making her way through the crowd, disgruntled, constantly swaying from side to side, nudging those who got in her way, and made her trip. Scorpious was not too far behind, but still was not within the group. His eyes were sunken, and his head hung low, both his hands in his pockets. Albus stopped in his tracks and wandered over to him, and said nothing, just tapped his shoulder, smiled and continued. Scorpious was having a rough night since the sorting. Besides himself, Cronia, and Rose- occasionally- no one had really accepted him into Gryffindor, not even the Prefect looked happy when he caught sight out of the corner of his eye.

Well, Albus couldn't _officially _say Cronia welcomed him. She hadn't yet welcomed herself. And although the pair looked as though they would be nice to one another, this was wrong- to some degree. Cronia's slight attempts to befriend him seemed to be in vain.

"Good evening young first years. I am Bill, Bill Wandling, Gryffindor Prefect, along with Miss Quend, who is currently unavailable. I will shortly be leading you to the common room. Word of advice in terms of socialising here. Do not mess with the Slytherins," He narrowed his eyes towards Scorpious and back. "Ever since the... Battle of Hogwarts... they've never been quite the same. No one knows why. But, just be wary of them, they are a bit edgy and mouthy,"

"Lies..." Albus mumbled defensively to himself- but briefly paused afterwards, to reflect on his comment. Confused, he carried on with the crowd and Wandling.

He led them out of the halls, the laughing and talking from the Great Hall vanishing and fading away like a palpable mist on a foggy morning. It was there, but it just- went.

The paintings had civilised conversations with the Prefects, they greeted them with such happiness.

The walls of the Hogwarts corridors were stone, all brightly lit by the firelight with the flames that danced everywhere they walked, each little flame being held by black bowls with patterns all over. The grounds were also stone, and despite the state of the shoes in which people generally wandered around in, there were no dirty patches, nor were there puddles or chips. Only lines- feint lines- marked the footsteps on the floors.

They came to a halt at the stairs, and looking up, Albus saw that there were many staircases. They made clangs and bangs as the moved, swapping their places, much to the fury of Bill.

It must have been impossible to get up there in less than ten minutes. He was becoming tired. Too tired to cope with the walking.

"Now, as you can see the stairs- well, they like to change... So keep your wits about you, and stay focused. I want to go to bed just as much as you do!" He marched up the stays, before taking a hesitant pause and going onwards. Bill abruptly stopped every now and then, to check the direction of the stairs. It irritated Albus having to stop so suddenly, but little did he know what the common room looked like.

"Aberforth," the Prefect said most clearly into the door where the Fat Lady portrait was. She wore a filly pink, green and blue gown, and it was laced. It resembled a Georgian gown. She was obliged, and immediately opened up.

He soon realised it was worth the wait.

Albus was in a state of relief. Beautiful, warming rich amber embers spat beneath the ornate mantel piece. Surrounding the entire common room, were moving portraits again, but of famous Gryffindors, but the one he was most intrigued by, was young McGonagall. She had a brilliant flowing gown on and it extended to the ground, much like her long, elegant hair, twisted into a half-up half-down style. Awfully different to her now. His father often visited her at her house, but when he arrived home again, he would often make worrying comments about her health.

Around the room, were leathery red sofas, bumps and lumps covered them, some pieces sagging. Albus figured that this was a result of its long time being used. There was a small table before the sofas, and on top of it were copies of the profit, as well as a book or two (_Standard Book of Spells: Grade 3, Magical Me:_ _Gilderoy Lockhart_ and _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_), and a copy of _Witch Weekly Magazine_.

The walls of the common room were colourful, but not vibrant; they were welcoming, warm and Autumn like colours. They just consisted of intricately detailed portraits, and pictures, although they didn't move. It was a little bit like the Tapestry that was put up at his home- Grimmauld Place. It was left to his father, once his Godfather died, but unlike that tapestry, there were not faces burnt off the images.

"Now- um, there not a lot left to do really. If you wish to chat or mingle for the remaining ten minutes or so, you could. But it might be worth going to bed now, you'll be having a busy day tomorrow I suppose. Err, girls' dormitories up the stairs on the right, boys' on the left. Right, that's me done, good night!" Bill trotted out of sight.

Everyone stood in an uncertain silence.

"Bit strange that once, secretive..." piped Stuart.

"Hey, I'd be careful what you say about prefects," began Victoire as she entered the room. "They're a bit- a bit full of themselves. Now I'm no hypocrite, because I was too full of myself when I was one. Never the less, you ought to go to bed. Go on, it's nearly bed time anyway, you'll need time to get dressed," and without she skipped happily out of the room.

"Im going to bed. Night," Scorpious made his way up the stairs- silently, as everyone watched him intently. Albus too, even if he couldn't comprehend why everyone had to watch. Scorpious sounded as though he was sobbing by the time he reached the top. Speechless as she was, Cronia dragged Rose and Georgina up to bed with her. Rose was muttering to Cronia about how there was no reason to cry.

"C'mon. I think we ought to go see him too," Albus nudged both Robert and Stuart, who were oblivious to his crying. They gave in and made their way up to bed.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read! To summarise, this chapter was time to introduce the characters and how the communicate with each other: the way they communicate will all add up and become reasons for such other things later on. I hope that you are taking a liking to my characters, however, I would love some reviews regarding them: are they good, bad? Do they need work, or are they too dull? Also, reviews regarding the story- any improvement points, or praise? Characters will become more developed as the story continues. Finally, just thought you ought to know that this story's plot will come to life eventually, so never fear!**_

_**Cheers :D**_


End file.
